


Bitten

by theatregleek77



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatregleek77/pseuds/theatregleek77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: What happens when a new girl is assigned to Lima to help the resident Slayer stop an oncoming Apocalypse at the new Hellmouth? All Hell will break lose. This story will mostly revolve around Santana and my Original Character Alex Heart. It will also heavily include Brittana, multiple characters from the Glee Universe, and my own imagination. Combination of Glee and Buffy universe but only in reference</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE or BUFFY

Her eyes had changed into an eerie golden hue. The reaction on the Slayers face was the only warning Alex had before her body collapsed useless onto the ground. She wanted her friends to leave. She didn't want them to realize or witness what she had been hiding from them since the last full moon. Alex's entire body writhed in pain. Her muscles felt as if they were on fire and every bone felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. The thick chains stretching from the walls to her wrists clatter behind and around her as her body twists and turns, and her screams echo through the room. She is blinded by the pain. She doesn't think she can survive this, questions if she even wants to.

Never in a million years did she think that her transfer to William McKinley would lead her into this situation. What started as a simple assignment has now turned into an agonizing and unwanted curse.

Alex needs her friends to go. She is afraid what she might do once the pain stops. She knows once the pain stops she will be gone and replaced by the animal, and the idea of what she might do to them when the transformation stops terrifies her. As she looks up, a pair of deep, chocolate colored eyes meets hers. She tries to yell at the Slayer, tell her to run, but the transformation has begun, her vocal chords have changed and she can no longer speak as she becomes an animal. Her hands begin to stretch in to claws; her teeth and mouth begin to stretch into a muzzle. Fur begins to sprout over her whole body as she hears her clothes being torn by her expanding form. She takes one last look at Santana, willing her to understand that she needs to leave when she hears Brittany scream from behind her.

As her eyes blur red, Alex realizes that before the night is over, one slayer was going to be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alexandria Heart walks into the halls of William McKinley High School for the first time she realizes two things. First of all, she realizes that this high school is stuck in a social hierarchy that has almost no grey area. The second thing that Alex realized was that this assignment was going to be a huge pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE or BUFFY

When Alexandria Heart walks into the halls of William McKinley High School for the first time she realizes two things. First of all, she realizes that this high school is stuck in a social hierarchy that has almost no grey area. She can sense a clear distinction between each level of the student body, and realizes that there is very little overlap. She sees the jocks in their letterman jacket walking around like they owned the school (acting like steroid induced lunk-heads), the Cheerios walking around in their uniforms (what kind of fucked up cutesy name is that), and the rest of the school running away from these two groups and refusing to make eye contact. Alex wonders if all these kids growing up in Ohio had caused their ability to be open minded to each other to be stunted. She sensed a need to fit in with a group, and no sense of encouragement to try and expand interests. The same was true for the teachers at McKinley. Either the teachers didn't give a shit about the students or didn't give a shit about what they were teaching them, or they cared almost too much and smothered them. Or there was Sue Sylvester, who was in a class completely on her own.

The second thing that Alex realized was that this assignment was going to be a huge pain in the ass. Alex walked through the double doors and headed towards the office in order to finish registering for classes and to get her schedule. She ignored the looks from the other students in the halls, annoyed by the fact that it seems the cheerleaders and jocks happened to be among the majority of students in halls before school. Alex wonders if new students are a rare event high schools in the middle of Ohio. She can hear whispering as soon as she passes as well as whistles from some of the more obnoxious jocks in the hallway. Granted, Alex is not an absolute bombshell but she is not unattractive. She is about 5"6, 130lbs. She would not be considered skinny, but she is not fat. One can tell just by looking at her that she is healthy and very fit. She is a girl who can rock muscle. She has light brown hair (that gets streaked with blonde when she is out in the sun) and beautiful hazel eyes, and tan skin. Although she is from California, Alex cares little about fashion and is wearing jeans, chucks, and a grey, v-neck t-shirt. Her green paratrooper messenger bag is slung over her shoulder. Part of her wonders if her clothes (considering everyone around her seems to make a sea of red) are what is causing the stares and whispers behind her back, but she realizes she doesn't care and finally walks into the main office.

The secretary looks up at her and smiles. "You must be Alexandria Heart."

"Yeah." She replies as she reaches out her hand. "Alex, actually."

The secretary looks Alex up and down, then continues the usually formalities. "You are transferring in as a junior?"

"Yes."

"And you are transferring from St. Genesius High School in California?"

"Yes, ma'am." Might as well be polite, Alex thought.

"Very good, you are all set. Here is your class schedule. It is the first day of classes so there shouldn't be too much work. Here is your locker number and combination that you will be using for the rest of the year. Also here is a school map to help you get around. Most students don't even bother getting textbooks until the second semester but if you want to get ahead, I would suggest going to the library to get your textbooks. Its right down the hall and you can just go in there and rent books for the year." The secretary gave her a wink as if she was divulging important, unknown information and Alex had to wonder what she had gotten herself into.

"Uh, Thanks," Alex says as she grabs her schedule, map and combo and heads out the door. By this time the halls are getting much busier and the jocks and cheerleaders are now joined by "normal" students. 'What kind of school is this?' Alex wonders to herself. Slowly she looks at her map to try to gain her bearings. She is so focused on finding the library on her map that it isn't until a flash of blonde runs into her that she remembers she stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What the hell?" She grumbles as she gets up and is about to yell at the blonde bullet until she looks into startling blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry," the blonde says as she quickly gets up and reaches out her hand to help Alex up. "You do realize you are not supposed to stop in the middle of a hallway though."

"Umm… yeah. Right," Alex mumbles as she brushes herself off and makes sure everything is still on her person.

"Wait a second," the blonde gasps. "I have never seen you hear before. Where did you come from?"

"Okay," Alex pauses. "Umm, I just transferred here so that why you have never seen me before. Today is my first day. I'm Alex." Alex extends her hand to the blonde in an attempt to be nice, but instead the blonde throws herself at her in a full blown hug.

"I'm Brittany! I'm so excited to meet you!" Brittany lets Alex go after a few moments, and looks her over, while Alex does the same to this seemingly new friend. Brittany is about three inches taller then her, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a Cheerios uniform, but the thing that Alex notices the most is her body. One thing for sure, Brittany has one of the hottest bodies she has ever seen. Even with the cheerleading outfit on, Alex could see that this girl had the best abs and legs. She had to be a dancer, Alex thought. Alex had learned how to gauge what people did by looking at their how their bodies were built and proportioned. It helped her then know what moves they could do and what they were capable of in a fight. Eighty percent of the time she was right, but the Cheerios outfit definitely helped her guess.

"Where is your locker located?" Brittany asked. Alex scrambled to look at her paper.

"It says I'm locker 17-24. Do you know where that is?" Alex looked at the Brittany, hoping she could help her.

"Yes that's right by my mine and San's! Come on!" Brittany in a flash grabbed Alex's hand, and before Alex could fully react to the invasion of space again, Brittany was dragging her down the hallway at full speed. People turned and looked at the girls as they ran down the hall giving them weird looks. Alex tried to hide her embarrassment but couldn't due to the surprise of being dragged down the hall. 'Liam is going to kill me. Being dragged down the hall, hand in hand with another girl is not how you blend in to a new school in the middle of Ohio,' Alex berates herself. The next thing she knows Brittany suddenly stops and Alex has to throw her arm in front of her to stop her face from hitting the locker. The last thing she needs is a broken nose on the first day of school. She looks up and the number 1724 stares back at her. Alex is impressed but that's not the thing that catches her attention.

"San! I met a new friend!" Brittany is focused at a girl about two lockers away, Alex turns and feels all the air rush out of her. "San meet Alex?" Brittany turns and looks at her questioningly.

"Alexandria Heart," Alex mumbles out in complete shock.

"Ooooo what a pretty name." Brittany exclaims. The other girl sniggers, but Alex has gotten the impression that this behavior is completely normal for Brittany. "San," She picks up again, "this is Alex Heart. Alex this is my best friend and girlfriend Santana Lopez."

Alex feels the deep brown eyes look her up and down, but doesn't register why. Instead she is shocked at what just happened. Unbeknownst to Brittany, Alex just accomplished the first part of her mission. As she looks at Santana, Alex thanks the fates that Brittany just brought her face to face with the Slayer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex walked into her house to see a young British guy standing there waiting for her she knew she was not about to get good news. Of all the things she had learned, and since being told she was a slayer there was a lot on the list, the one rule she never forgot was that when mysterious British men showed up it mean life was about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE or BUFFY

**A Few Months Earlier**

When Alex walked into her house to see a young British guy standing there waiting for her she knew she was not about to get good news. She had been training with the Scoobies since she was 12 in Los Angeles, in order to help Angel and the other Potentials stationed there fight against Twilight. Of all the things she had learned, and since being told she was a slayer there was a lot on the list, the one rule she never forgot was that when mysterious British men showed up it mean life was about to change.

She was 5 when she felt the power and realized she was different. She was on the playground and was crying because a boy she wanted to hangout with had pushed her to the ground and thrown dirt in her eyes. She was a girl and he didn't want to play with her. She felt so ashamed and embarrassed with the tears streaming down her face, and then it happened. She felt a strength and power course through her whole body, and it caused her anger to flare. Before the five year old Alex realized what was happening she had punched the mean boy in the stomach and he had flown back six feet. That was when the teacher decided to turn around, and despite Alex's attempt to tell her what had happened and that she didn't mean to hurt the boy so bad, she was punished severely. After that she was labeled an outcast by her classmates, a troublemaker by her teachers, and gained the concern of her parents.

After she was labeled by her peers and advisors, Alex spent the next few years of her life learning how to reign in this strength that she had somehow got without wanting. Most of the time, if she was careful, she could keep her strength hidden, keep everything under control and not bringing any attention to herself. But other times her strength would catch up to her and she would do amazing but crazy things. Like the time when she was eight years old and was beaned by the pitcher in a softball game. The next time at bat she hit a line drive so hard and fast back at the pitcher that, despite the fact that the girl had automatically dropped to try and avoid the hit, the ball connected with her head and she fell the rest of the way unconscious (Alex was banned from playing after that). There was the time playing volleyball where she accidentally hit the ball 200 ft in the air (the other girls banned her from playing with them). The final straw was during the school play when she did a kick in the air during a dance and knocked down half the sets (she had to stand in one spot for every scene so it wouldn't happen again). Needless to say by the time Alex was 12 years old she was the definition of awkward teenager, braces and glasses included. She had learned how to be on her own and not need others. She had just accepted the fact that something was wrong with her.

She had gotten into a fight with her parents that night. They lived in a small quiet suburb, next to a park so when Alex needed to get away she just left her house to go for a walk. The neighborhood was safe so it was perfectly fine for a twelve year old to walk in the dark. When Alex saw the man across the street heading towards her the hair on the back of her neck started standing on end. She had no clue why but she felt her body go on full alert. She continued walking towards the man, too pissed off at her parents to head back to the safety of her house, when her senses started going into full on overdrive.

' _What the fuck?'_ she thought, and she looked around her to see if she could see anything unusual. The only thing strange was the man who continued walking towards her on the opposite side of the street. He noticed her watching him and then, to Alex's horror, he began to cross the street towards her side. She stopped and waited, her body slowly tensing as this stranger got closer. When he walked under a streetlamp, she realized why her senses were going off. His eyes were a mustard yellow with green and black around the pupil. He face looked contorted and scarred but what really scared her were the bared teeth. They were sharp, long, pure white, and looked like they could bite into her no problem. Then to her horror the strange man growled, and without any other warning, he charged at her.

Alex let out a scream and began to run the other way, running faster then she ever had in her life, but the man still caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder to wheel her around. Not knowing what else to do Alex went into her self defense training and kicked her attacker in the crotch and then punched his face, sending him flying back ten feet. Despite her shock she continued running away. And when the vampire caught up with her again he wasn't so kind. He threw his arm around her neck cutting off her air supply then took his other arm and punched her in the kidneys and ribs repeatedly. As her body slowly began to shut down, due to the pain or the lack of oxygen she wasn't sure, but she slowly collapsed into her attackers arms. He released her throat and instead moved his hand to her forehead to tilt her head so he could bite her neck. Her last thought was _'Oh My God, he's a vampire.'_ Not the most poetic thought but that was her last memory before she passed out.

* * *

When she woke up a tall, dark haired man in a leather jacket stood over her with a tablet by her nose. She was very groggy, and looked into his black eyes before she realized what had happened. She jerked up looking around for the man who was about to bite her. He was nowhere to be seen. Instead she saw three new people looking at her, the man who had used the ammonia bullet to wake her up, a shaggy white man, about 40 with glasses, and a tough looking 25 year old red head woman. The next thing she noticed was the pile of dust next to the woman. The man with the glasses looked at her and then startled her by saying, "Alex, are you ok?"

Alex decided to ignore the fact that this stranger just happened to know her name and instead asked what she felt was the most pertinent question at the time. "What the fuck just happened?" was the only response she could think of to solve her confusion.

It took Angel and Wesley a long time to make Alex realize and comprehend what just happened. They explained the events that happened in Sunnydale seven years earlier to make her powers activate. They explained that she was a potential slayer and when the final battle of the Hellmouth happen the powers of all the Slayers in the world were activated. They said they had been looking for her for two weeks because the battle in Los Angeles was beginning to build and they were recruiting. They confirmed her realization that the man that had almost killed her was in fact a vampire and that there were many other dark monsters out there like him. Alex took in what they had to say, and eventually calmed down enough to realize everything was true. Of all the things that happened that night Alex mostly remembers looking at the Slayer who was with them and finally realizing that she wasn't alone. She realized that the exile that others had been putting her through was because they didn't understand her. Instead of being scared of her fate, she was excited to finally have a sense of purpose and a place to belong. It was as if all those years of being on her own made her ready to find and meet other girls like herself.

Angel and the Slayer left after that, and Wesley walked her home. He came the next day to talk to Alex's parents saying that Alex had received a full ride to a local school. He claimed that Alex had a unique type of thinking that his school knew how to deal with. At the end of their rope Alex's parents immediately agreed. In Alex's mind she felt like a mutant being rescued by Professor X. She was excited yet nervous for the change in her life.

The next thing Alex knew she was taken out of her school and "transferred" to a school in Los Angeles. The new school, which was named St. Genesius (the patron saint of actors) because the school was constantly covering for itself, was actually a combination of real school and Slayer training camp. Saint Genesius ran like a normal middle school and high school, although after school curricular activities included fight training and studies on Vampires, Werewolves, and Zombies. Alex finally made friends, and began to grow out of her awkwardness. Her eyes finally adjusted and she didn't need her glasses. She eventually got her braces off. She soon learned how to control her body and fully function in it. Alex grew very adept at fighting, slowly going to the top of her class in grades and skills.

When she was fifteen Alex began to realize that when strange British men showed up, her life was about to change. As a "Potential" (which not meant Slayer in training), Alex was not assigned a watcher since she was part of the army. When watchers came it meant a new assignment. When she was fifteen, Alex was asked to stop her training and instead help the others in Los Angeles with the fight against Twilight. This new watcher's name was Quarmby, and although he wasn't specifically assigned to her, he did represent an important change. He was older then Wesley, and had much more power and wisdom. He was impressed with Alex's progress, her ability at fighting and felt that she was ready for the real thing. The next thing Alex knew she and a small batch of her friends no longer had to train after school. Instead they started doing nightly patrols and ambushes, and actually had to fight what they had been learning about and training for.

Alex's first fight did not go as smoothly as she wanted. Despite all of her training, she was not ready for the strength that vampires had. She broke her nose in the first fight and had stomach cut by her own stake. Not a mortal wound but she was definitely embarrassed. She was thankful for her healing ability. After that her injuries became few and far between. She broke a finger when a vampire dodged a hit and she punched a wall. A zombie dislocated her shoulder and a werewolf broke her arm when he stepped on it. But she still grew and learned. She became the leading slayer against werewolves, and soon became on of the most seasoned warriors in the LA area. Alex finally felt like she had a purpose. She got along with her family (because she had an outlet for her strength, and had friends). She hated how the fight was escalating in LA but she was happy to have comrades to share the fight with. That was until she came home to the new British man.

* * *

When Alex walked in the door and saw the new person her whole body stiffened, not because she sensed danger but because she knew that she was not going to like what he was going to say. He turned to look at her and simply said, "Alex Heart?"

The last thing Alex wanted to do was answer him back, but she knew she had to. "Yeah," she simply replied.

The British man smiled. "My name is Liam. I am your watcher."

Liam was very young, in his mid twenties, with dark blonde hair, green eyes, and a caring smile. He also gave off a young nerdy librarian feel. Although he gave off a trusting vibe Alex decided she was going to hate him for now.

"Why do I all of a sudden need a watcher?" she shot back, "I thought since there are so many of us that they aren't handing you guys out anymore." She saw Liam's smile flicker. Obviously he was not used to handling moody teenagers. He quickly replaced the smile and began to answer her questions.

"Quarmby sent me. He told me that you are now my charge. He has been very impressed with your abilities since you were moved to active duty and feels that you are one of the few who are prepared and responsible enough for a new assignment." Alex sniggered back at him.

"Wow, nice speech. Have you been practicing that a lot?"

For the first time, Liam showed his full inexperience. "Well actually yes, how did you know?"

"You have trained me well," Alex sarcastically replied. "But I will stop you now. I don't want the assignment. Give it to someone else." Alex walked decidedly over to the door and opened it, motioning for Liam to leave. He instead stared at her incredulously.

"Are you not even going to let me pitch it to you?" He stammered kind of shocked.

"Why would I if I'm not interested?" Alex immediately shot back. Liam then paused and gave her a look that almost scared her.

"I have been preparing this assignment for weeks, and looked forward to meeting you. Now I am not going to throw all my preparation away. Now sit down and let me pitch this to you and then we are going to pack, because to be frank Alex, you are the only person prepared to do this right now." Liam the walked over to the shocked Alex, shut the door, and lead her over to the couch, where she waited for Liam to set up a projector, screen, and laptop.

"Did you just graduate from watcher school or whatever? This seems a bit amateurish," Alex goaded.

All it got her was a dirty glare from Liam followed by a "Shut up and let me do this my way." Alex sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"So you know that the Scoobies lead by Buffy have outposts over different Hellmouths all over the world trying to battle Twilig"—

Alex cut him off quickly. "I have been working with the Scoobies for four years. Please just cut to the chase Liam."

"Ok well we think we have located another Hellmouth in the United States and we, you and I, need to go and keep an eye on it for a while until we can set up another outpost there." Liam looked up expectantly.

"What?" She responded confused, "I feel a 'but' coming on or something so please just continue and give me the whole story."

"Ok well there is one other slayer there already, but the situation is rather delicate."

Alex tilted her head a bit. "Meaning?"

"The Slayer there has no idea that there are other Slayers out there. She and her watchers have been holding down the front on their own, but since we realized that she is in a town with a Hellmouth we felt the need to get at least some back up there fast."

"Ok makes sense so far I guess. Why doesn't she know about all the Slayers?"

"The town is a little isolated, so they are working off of old myths and books, so they have no idea about what happened in Sunnydale."

"Ok, so far so good. Keep giving me the scoop Li." Alex grinned at him to see how he would react to her new nickname.

"Please don't call me that," he shot back. Liam then quickly too a breath, brought a picture of a beautiful, tan, black haired Hispanic beauty and continued.

"The Slayer's name is Santana Lopez. She is 5'5", Latina and known as the head bitch on campus. Her father is a doctor, Mother a Lawyer. Santana used to be on the Cheerios but quit last year when, I'm assuming, her slayer duties became too taxing. She is an average student, fluent in Spanish, knows how to kick butt. Oh and she's on the Glee Club."

Alex snorted very loudly at this point, but Liam gave her a dirty look and continued.

"Her watchers," He brought up too new pictures one of an older, mean looking, blonde woman in a red track suit, the other of a light brown haired man in his thirties with kind blue eyes and heavily gelled hair, "are Sue Sylvester the cheer coach, and Will Schuster the Spanish Teacher and Glee coach." Alex raised her hand at this point in order to interrupt Liam's spiel without him getting mad at her. "Yes, Alex?"

"Why does she have two watchers?" The questions seems rather obvious to her, but Liam rolls his eyes.

"In order to be a watcher you need to have the perfect balance of being firm and controling yet also be fully aware and understanding of your Slayers feeling and limits. There was no one in Lima who had that balance so when Santana was activated they picked the two people who, when combined, had that balance. From what I have heard they don't get along at all though." Liam smirked at this, but Alex cleared her throat to get him to continue. "Anyways, your assignment Alex is to transfer to Santana's High School, William McKinley. You will be enrolled in most of her classes and you are going to join the Glee Club"- Alex attempted to interrupt him at this point with a 'You gotta be kidding me!' but Liam raised his hand and cut her off to continue. "I have read in your file that you can sing and read music so you will have no problem doing it so shut your mouth."

Alex quickly quieted down, much to her dismay, and looked at Liam to finish his breakdown of her, apparently mandatory, mission. "You mission is to become friends with Santana, get her to trust you and then, when the time is right, let her know who you are. Then the five of us can adapt together and face what comes our way when the time comes until they can send us back up."

"Why can't I just go in and tell her who we are and start from there?" Alex questioned. She felt this plan was a little too complicated and elaborate for its own good.

"We need to gain their trust. We need to convince them that we are actually allies and that we are there to help them. If we just run in there with guns blazing and acting superior we will not be able to get far. If you thought you were the only slayer in the world and someone just showed up telling you otherwise would you trust them?" Liam made perfect sense and Alex hated him for it.

With nothing left to interrupt him with, Alex looked at Liam to see if he had anything else to say but he seemed about done. She sat there in silence for a few minutes, processing what Liam had just said, and then the full gravity of her assignment hit her. "Wait a minute, if an apocalypse happens, and the Scoobies are unable to send back-up, and we can't figure out what's going on then Santana and I are going to be on our own huh?"

Liam looked shocked when he realized how smart his new slayer was. He did not expect her to grasp the full danger of their assignment until much later. He looked Alex in the eye and just nodded, showing her that they were now on the same page. "And there is no way I can say no to this?" For the first time that night, Alex showed how scared she was of this change that Liam was presenting her with. She didn't want to be on her own again. But the look on Liam's face made her realized she better get used to this idea quick.

"It's just you and me girl," Liam replied lamely. "We are the only ones who can do this."

Alex's shoulders dropped in defeat as she let out a gust of air. Finally she made eye contact with Liam again. "Alright, let's do this. Where are we headed? Where is this amazing, important, apocalyptic, exciting city?"

The look on Liam's face made her realize that once again she was not going to like his answer. "Ummm, the new Hellmouth is in Lima, Ohio."

Alex shot up like a bullet and Liam realized he was about to be in big trouble with the super strong and moody teenager. "Liam, you have got to be fucking kidding me!"

* * *

The next thing Alex knew her dad got a great job offer from Ohio so the family packed up and moved. Liam magically got a job as the new Librarian at McKinley and she was all set to transfer. Her family moved in the middle of July but instead of being allowed to meet students and start fitting in, Liam ran her through tough training and briefing sessions to make her fully prepared for her first day. They both realized that the hardest part was going to get Santana Lopez to trust her and eventually be willing to work with her. Finally she was able to leave training and be a normal teenager again and start school.

And lo and behold, here she was face to face with the girl she thought would be impossible to meet. Santana was gorgeous ( _what is in the water in Ohio_ ) with perfectly tanned skin, dark black hair, and deep chocolate eyes. Santana was very fit, and the light bruising around her knuckles made Alex realize she fought with a vampire the night before. She made a mental note to tell Liam because she should probably start patrolling to help out. Now, all she needed to do was get the Slayer to trust her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana wondered why the hell Brittany would bring this new girl over to speak to her. Santana did not want to deal with this shit. She had been on patrol late the night before, and was absolutely exhausted. She didn't need to be introduced to a new girl. She didn't have time or energy to care. This was her year to focus on Brittany, friends, school, Glee Club, and vampires. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE or BUFFY

**Santana's POV**

Santana wondered why the hell Brittany would bring this new girl over to speak to her. Granted the new girl was not awful looking and she looked just as shocked by this meeting as she was, but the truth is Santana did not want to deal with this shit. She had been on patrol late the night before, and was absolutely exhausted. She didn't need to be introduced to a new girl. She didn't have time or energy to care. This was her year to focus on Brittany, friends, school, Glee Club, and vampires. Nothing more, nothing less. She raised her eyebrow to try to give Brittany a hint to lose the new girl but instead Brittany decided to start questioning her. "So Alex where are you from?"

"Los Angeles." It came so naturally, Santana realized she was telling the truth. Ok, so maybe new girl had some potential after all.

"Why the hell would you come here?" Santana had to ask. There is no way someone would willingly come to Allen County Ohio when they had grown up in LA (especially when said county was infested with Vampires at that moment). Of course, no one but Santana and her band of friends knew of this infestation. Still, Lima was not the safest place to move to at the moment.

"My dad apparently was offered a job here that he couldn't turn down. Trust me I wasn't too happy about it," Alex deadpanned. Santana, for a moment, felt like there was more to the story that the new girl wasn't telling her, but decided in the interest of not caring to drop it. Then to the new girl's awkward horror—and Santana's annoyance—Brittany decided to go full on interrogation with the girl.

"Ooo… Are you a cheerleader?" Brittany asked excitedly. Santana had to roll her eyes at her girlfriend. Since Santana quit last year to fight vampires full time Brittany had been dying to find a third cheerleader to hang with her and Quinn. Alex seemed to have the body type for it but Santana felt, from the new girls fashion sense, cheerleading was not on the top of her priorities.

"Definitely no," Alex laughed. _Thought so_. Santana smirked. Sometimes being a slayer and a full-time bitch helped.

"Well what did you do at your old school?" Brittany questioned. She looked at Alex expectantly, so Santana followed suit, waiting for the new girl to answer.

"Ummm… I played soccer for the school. I also did a bit of theatre. Sang in a band for a bit." Santana noticed the new girl get a bit nervous. Something was off about this girl and she couldn't put her finger on it. Brittany instead decided to be even more friendly.

"You should join Glee Club?"

"What's a Glee Club?" New Girl seemed lost about it.

"Oh it's awesome!" _Brittany you're just giving this girl tips_. Was there something about her that Santana wasn't seeing? "We sing songs, and we dance, and we compete against other schools. You should totally do if you used to sing and perform and stuff."

"I'll think about it. I'll do anything to get my feet wet." The new girl smiled at this. Santana was shocked that she would even consider joining Glee Club. New Girl obviously didn't know their school that well.

Brittany got that classic lost look on her face. "We don't usually get our feet wet." Brittany looked confused. Santana smiled at her.

"No Brit. She will do anything to fit in," Santana explained. Sometimes she felt she was the only one to get the blonde. Santana heard the new girl laugh at this but when she turned to snap at her and defend Brittany she realized it wasn't out of meanness. The new girl was innocently amused.

"Oh that won't be too hard," Brittany responded to Santana's explanation. "She's hot. She will fit in no matter what she does. She's almost prettier then Quinn." The new girl blushed and then quickly turned to open her locker. Santana knew she didn't have any books to get out of it or put in so she just raised her eyebrow until the new girl closed the locker and had to face them again. Her face was still very red. Obviously she was not used to being told she was attractive or maybe it was the Brittany aspect of it all.

"Ummmm… Thanks?" The new girl had no idea how to handle it. "I'm going to head, umm head to my class now." The New Girl started walking away, still stunned by Brittany's compliment, then, it seemed, realized she had no idea where she was going. Santana had to laugh as Alex turned back around. "Can you tell me where the math classroom is? My first class is Pre-Calc." _Hmmm, she's smart too_ , Santana thought.

"It's down the hall. Fourth door on the left from here."

"Cool. Oh do you know where the library is? It's not on the map. I was looking for it before I got, uh, side tracked." Santana laughed, but it was Brittany who answered this one.

"It's on the second floor pass the teachers lounge. I danced there once. It was too quiet though." The new girl raised an eyebrow at this statement, looked at Santana for possible explanation but when she realized Santana was not going to give her one she decided she was going to leave while she was ahead.

"Thanks, I guess I will see you around." The girl turned to walk away, and that was when Brittany decided to answer back.

"We will definitely see you around, Beautiful." Santana noticed the new girl picked up her pace a little quicker and she disappeared among the crowd.

"I think you broke her Brit," Santana jokingly stated. Santana grabbed her book out of her locker and then turned her attention to Brittany's locker to help her out.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked innocently. She then stared questioningly into her locker. Santana sighed.

"I meant with the hot comment. And you are looking for Biology Brit. Your first class is Biology." When Brittany didn't move, Santana reached in and grabbed her book for her.

"But she is hot. Plus she's from California. They are, like, super free minded there, right?"

"I don't know Brit, just lay off a bit."

"But I wasn't laying on her?" Brittany was dead serious, and as much as Santana was used to these types of conversations she still sniggered.

"Never mind, B. Lets go to class." Before Santana could move a step she felt the blonde grab her hand and pull her back towards her. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and pulled her in for a deep kiss. It ended just as suddenly as it started and Santana had to look at Brittany in shock. "What was that for?"

"I just realized that I hadn't kissed you yet today. Plus all the talk about lying on people made me think about you." Santana blushed a little and then grabbed Brittany's hand and started heading towards their classroom.

"I think Alex is really nice." Brittany continued with their previous topic, but Santana was surprised that Brittany was back on the subject of the new girl.

"What is it about her that makes you so interested? She just started today and already she seems to be on your favorites list."

"I don't know. There is just something about her. I just think I want to try and be her friend." Brittany looked Santana in the eyes seriously and Santana realized that for some reason Alex and already made a new best friend. Sometimes Brittany's mind didn't make sense to Santana, but one thing she did trust her girlfriend with was her ability to judge people. If Brittany felt this girl, after one meeting, was nice enough to be her friend, then Santana would be willing to give it a try.

"Ok I will try to befriend the new girl if you want to. Now let's get to class before we're late." Santana dragged Brittany to Biology class. The Girls entered the classroom and made their way to a desk in the back. The classroom was mostly filled with jocks and other cheerios, until Rachel Berry walked into the room. She looked around the classroom, and when she saw Santana and Brittany she bee-lined towards them.

"Just great," Santana muttered to Brittany. "I have only been at school for a half hour and already the midget is trying to ruin my day."

Brittany looked at Santana and just whispered, "Be nice," and then turned her attention towards the small diva. "Hi Rachel!"

"Hi Brittany, Santana." Santana just nodded her head in response. "I hope the last few days have been good for you two."

"Well of course they have been good. Santana and I just stayed in bed all day so they were great actually." Santana blushed quick, and Rachel decided to just change the subject so they could get out of the awkward territory they just stumbled into.

"Did you guys hear we have a new girl in our class?" Rachel was acting as if she was dropping an amazing gossip bomb on them but Santana just yawned.

"Brittany ran into the girl this morning and decided to give her a full on welcome party." Brittany then decided to finish the story.

"I, like literally ran into her. I felt so bad so I took her to her locker and introduced her to San and me. Her name is Alex and she's from LA and I think she might try-out for Glee Club." Brittany was practically jumping up and down in her seat from excitement, but the threatened look that flashed across Rachel's face did not go unnoticed.

"Do you think she's really good?" The small diva seemed to be reliving a nightmare. "Do you think she's going to take all the solos? Oh no she's going to become the star and I am just going to have to be a prop in the background!" With Rachel on the verge of hyperventilating Santana felt the need to step in.

"Berry! Chill the hell down for fucks sake. She's brand new so it would be a few months before she could do that. And she said she used to play soccer so she might not even join. Just breathe." Rachel looked Santana in the eye to see if she was just messing with her, but when she realized that Santana was being genuine she finally relaxed.

"Besides," Brittany added. "She is really nice so I doubt she would want to forcefully take your solos from you." Santana laughed at this and Rachel just grimaced. Then Rachel's face got serious.

"Santana how was your patrol last night?" Rachel had dropped her voice to a whisper so only the three girls could hear the conversation. "When I talked to Mr. Schuster this morning he said the number of vampires every night has been increasing. What does that mean?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Santana responded.

* * *

_When Santana first was told about her destiny of being the chosen one and having to be the vampire slayer the hardest part of her job was hiding her new profession from her friends and family. Schuster had tried to be sympathetic but Sylvester had looked her in the eye and commanded her that she wasn't allowed to tell anyone else. Luckily everyone in her ragtag band of sidekicks had seen what she did so there was not telling required. Quinn found out first having been walking home with Santana from the local dance club when a dumbass vampire had tried to hit on them. After that life got easier. Just having someone to talk to was a huge relief, but Santana hated the fact that she had to hide everything from Brittany. Puck and Brittany had found out about Santana around the same time, when a few vampires from Carmel High decided it would not only be funny to freak the New Directions out by trashing their choir room and invading the auditorium, but to take out a few of their members as well. After Puck and Finn had slashed the tires they decided to gun for him, not expecting the group assignment that week to be quartets. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Puck were all in the choir room when they decided to make their grand appearance and Santana was forced to kick ass in front of her friends._

_Berry however was one situation that bugged the fuck out of Santana. If Santana had her way, Berry would never have found out about her being the Slayer. How was Santana supposed to foresee that there would a very 'Sandy Ryerson' like vampire to come to Lima who was obsessed with pant-suits. When Rachel disappeared everyone was relieved. Santana probably would not have gotten involved if it wasn't for Finn's upset, gassy expression and Mr. Schu reminding her it was her job. It wasn't that she hated Rachel it was that it was so nice to not deal with her for a day. After Santana rescued her, Rachel insisted on joining the others to help Santana in her fight. And so Santana's little ragtag team was assembled._

* * *

Santana had hoped that having people know her secret would help make life easier for her but instead she seemed to gain an extra level of stress. Rachel and Quinn did research while Puck would help Santana patrol. Brittany did what she did best and that was take care of Santana. But what Santana didn't expect was that she would be considered the leader of her rag tag team and that they would look to her for the answers. Yes, she was the slayer, but she was in the dark just as badly as the rest of them. So questions, along with their constant worry, caused Santana to mostly be annoyed with them. "I found three of them at the cemetery last night, and although I was able to eventually dust them, they are getting stronger. I am hoping it doesn't get much worse because I don't think I will be handle much more if they decide to multiply or even worse tag team me." Brittany eyes widened in fear and worry, and she whimpered a bit. Santana grabbed her hand and continued. "All I know is we need to find out what is happening fast so I can stop it before it gets worse. We need to stop this before I can no longer do this on my own. I doubt there is anyone who can help us if I can't stop it."

All of a sudden, they heard a throat clear from behind them and a tall man with grey hair, glasses, and a lab coat was standing above them. "I'm sure what you ladies have to discuss is very important but I would like to start class now if you don't mind."

The three girls all mumbled together, "Yes, sir," and turned in their seats for the beginning of class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was hoping she could get through an entire day without having to check in with Liam but towards the end of Chemistry she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own BUFFY or GLEE

**Chapter 4**

Alex's two morning classes went off without a hitch, Pre-calculus proving it wasn't going to be any more fun then at her Slayer high school, and chemistry winning in the most dangerous category considering she did not want to see what some of the idiots in there would do with chemicals. She was hoping she could get through an entire day without having to check in with Liam but towards the end of Chemistry she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. When class ended she headed out the door and looked at her phone to see one new text. When she opened it the text read:

LIBRARY, NOW.

\- LIAM

Alex could not believe she had to give a status report and the day was not even half way done yet. She headed up to the second floor, like Brittany suggested, and very quickly found the library. She entered slowly to take the new surroundings in. Being the first day of school there was absolutely no one in the Library. It is a bright library, with white walls and high windows that allow it to be filled with sunshine during the day. It is so unlike any other library that she has seen that Alex laughed at the fact that Liam has to work here. Here she is, in the middle of preparing for a possible apocalypse, and the Library is as bright and happy as Disneyland. Alex is still in the middle of her giggle-fit when Liam steps out from a back room behind the main counter, reading an old book, and looks up to give her a serious look. "Alex please be quiet this is a library."

Alex just smiled at him and says, "My god Liam. Give it a rest. There is no one here." She looks around the library one more time and then grins at her watcher. "Wow Liam you sure know how to pick places to work. This Library is so happy, there is no way I will be able to get any training for the end of the world done in here." _Please let this mean I won't have to keep training._

"I thought that when I first got here as well which is why we have been converting this back storage room into a training dojo. You didn't think you could get out of work that easy did you." Liam raises a quizzical eyebrow at his teenage Slayer to see her reaction to this and can tell that Alex is a bit bummed. "Just because you have started school and your assignment does not mean that I, as your watcher, am going to let you slack off in your other training."

"God, ok. Sorry. Let me see the dojo." Alex stepped forward and follows Liam through the doors he just entered through. They pass shelves and shelves of reference books until they reached what seemed to be a solid wall. Liam just pulled one book out of the nearest shelf and the wall slid open to reveal a beautiful, state of the art, training area and research library. "Wow Liam, you went full out."

"When I realized the gravity of the situation we were possibly being sent into, I made sure the Scoobies knew that we should have all the resources we would need at our disposal to possibly have a fighting chance. When they re-did the Library this summer, we saw it as a perfect opportunity to renovate and expand a bit." Liam seemed pleased with himself, and seemed content with the fact that his Slayer was speechless.

"Well you may not be letting me off any easier but at least I'm getting an upgrade with training facilities." Alex was impressed. She was expecting everything about Ohio to be a down grade from LA. This was a surprising silver lining. If Liam was going to force her to spend her whole existence on this new mission (his words not her) she was happy she would have an amazing place to do it in. "How is it no one is going to notice this giant new addition?"

"As far as the school is concerned this is all reserve Library Stuff. They knew I was bringing my own extensive collection, which is probably why they hired me, so they were willing to let me expand the second floor for them. They don't need to know that the collection is all Slayer texts though." Liam and Alex were looking around like kids in a candy store.

"Liam, do you know where Santana has been training? No way it matches up to this, right?." Alex looked at Liam. He seemed to have learned everything else about the Lima Slayer so she expected him to know the answer.

"She uses the school gym at night and Coach Sylvester's office. I don't know what training regiment they have her on or how prepared she is though." Liam was immersed in his book again and Alex, who loved messing with her watcher, decided to lean against the wall and wait for him to remember why he called her hoping when he remembered it would fluster him a bit.

Liam all of a sudden registered that Alex was still there so he looked at her and decided ask her about her assignment so far. "So you have had math and science so far?"

"Yeah, why do you have my schedule memorized?" Alex was not surprised but she still wanted to give Liam a hard time.

"Well I arranged it so you would have some classes with the new Slayer so you could have ample opportunity to meet her. She is in your next class. I believe it is Spanish with Mr. Schuster. What I would suggest for your first meeting is"—

Alex cut him off there. "I already met her this morning. It was kind of a freak thing. Did you know she was a lesbian?" The shocked look on Liam's face gave Alex the satisfaction that she was finally a step a head of her watcher.

"Wha- What? She's a lesbian? Are you sure?"

"Well her girlfriend was kind of a give away. She was the one who introduced us. She ran into me, like literally."

"I can't believe that fact never came up in my research. How could I have missed that. We could have had you seduce her."

"Whoa. Wait a minute. Slow down Liam. Did you miss the girlfriend part of my spiel? Plus, what the hell gives you the idea that I would be willing to try that plan to begin with?" Liam paused at this and looked at her blushing.

"Did you think Santana Lopez was the only file I read and memorized? It says in yours that you are a bisexual."

Alex exploded at him. "WHAT! How the hell would they know that? Who would have the balls to mark that in my file? I have never told anybody that. What do I have Bisexual tattooed across my forehead?" Alex was pissed. _How the hell would they know that?_ Granted it was true but it was one of the aspects about herself that Alex was not fully comfortable with. She hadn't told anybody because for the longest time she hoped she would wake up one day and it wouldn't be true. She felt that her whole life she was forced to be different and to have her sexuality do the same thing bugged her. She had never told anyone, never had a relationship with anyone for people to realize it, and was baffled that her file would have it printed there in black in white.

Liam just looked at her, ashamed that he had just told his Slayer that her secret was not so secret. "You have been seening psychologist and behavioral therapist since you were entered into the program. Did you really think they wouldn't figure out your sexuality?" Alex just shrugged in response. Despite her initial anger, and the fact that the shock was starting to dissipate, she realized how therapeutic that revelation was. It was the first time Alex had ever heard that label about herself vocalized by someone else. The revelation had terrified her all the more, yet it felt nice that she had one less thing she had to hide from her watcher. "Anyways," Liam continued. "How was your first meeting with the Slayer."

"She is very guarded. She refused to call me by name even after Brittany, her girlfriend introduced us. They questioned me a bit about LA. I fed them the line about school activities that you gave me and Brittany immediately invited me to do Glee Club. I told them I would be interested to check it out so I wouldn't seem too eager. I think I won over the girlfriend more then Santana though. Santana did not seem happy about being forced to meet me at all. I felt like she was analyzing everything I was saying, catching onto my lies. The girlfriend said I was hot though so hopefully she might help Santana trust me. I left after she said that though. I really wasn't sure how to handle that." Alex looked at Liam to see what he would think about experience, but he was chuckling. "What Liam?

"You bolted after the girlfriend? Uh-"

"Brittany."

"Right. You bolted after she told you 'you were hot?' What kind of bisexual are you?"

Alex punched him on the shoulder and while he winced she responded. "The kind who is still deep in the closet, thank you very much. I have no idea how to handle that situation."

"Oh we might have to add flirting to your training lessons," Liam teased but Alex just punched him again.

"Whatever. Oh side note. Santana's knuckles were pretty bruised. It looked like she might have gotten into a fight last night. Do you think we should start patrolling?"

"It looked like she was fighting? Well from what I hear she fights a lot. You sure it was vampire fighting that made her knuckles bruise like that."

"All I know," Alex responded with her arms in the air, "is that vampires and other demons are the only creatures that make bruises that take longer then a night to heal."

"Oh fine then. Yes, after training this afternoon we will patrol tonight then." Liam went back to reading his book, but Alex jumped straight up and started at him.

"Wait! I have to train this afternoon?" Alex was hoping since school had started today she might get a bit of time off, but when she looked at Liam's serious face she began to wonder if she would ever get a day off from training. "Fine," she continued giving up on her dream of free afternoons, "I will come by after my last class. Hey can I have all my textbooks? I went through both of my morning classes without them and it might be nice to be able to pay attention in class the rest of the day."

"Yes, let's go out to the main Library."

Alex and Liam slowly made their way out of "Storage" and headed back to the main stacks, being extra sure that the wall closed completely behind them. "Santana should be in your Spanish, History and English classes," Liam continued. "Spanish is next so I would suggest that you don't let anyone know right away that you are fluent."

"Why?" Alex was surprised at this because she thought a shared language would help her and Santana bond. Because of how many countries the Scoobies had bases in (and the fact that she had lived in Los Angeles). Alex had learned Spanish, Italian, and French rather quickly, another reason why she was picked for this lame Lima assignment.

"From what I can tell, Santana assumes that most people don't know what she's saying when she uses Spanish. So it might help her to think you don't know the language." Alex was still staring at him in a confused manner. Oh, I can't explain it. Just, you'll see. Now get to class you have two minutes."

"What? Liam! I need to get this shit to my locker!" Alex grabbed the books and began running out the door.

"Just tell them you got lost. After school Alex!" But Alex was already out the door, cursing Liam under her breath.

* * *

Mr. Schuster was not pleased when she walked in five minutes late. He seemed to have just started introductions, and here she was running in, out of breath. Alex couldn't believe that Liam kept her that long. Now she looked really bad. Mr. Schuster gave her an annoyed look, and she just mumbled. "Sorry, I got lost."

"Quickly go take a seat and try not to be late again Miss…?"

"Heart. I'm really Sorry Mr. Schuster." Out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw Brittany waving wildly at her and motion her to a seat in the back by her and Santana. Santana once again did not look happy but Alex took it as a sign and headed back to the seat to sit down.

"Now that we are done with Miss Heart's interruption, I will continue with my introduction." _Wow, he is not in a good mood today. Liam painted him out to be such a nice guy._ Alex was really confused and turned to see Brittany smiling at her and Santana looking bored.

"Brittany, is he always that grumpy?"

"Oh no. Mr. Schuster is really nice. He probably just woke up under the bed."

Santana leaned forward, looked at Brittany and said "Wrong side of the bed, Britt. And no he's not usually like this. I just have a feeling he got some really bad news or something." _I wonder if that news has anything to do with you and the problems in Ohio._

"Just wondering if I should dread seeing him every day or not."

"Well he's also the coach of Glee Club so if you are going to do that with us better get used to seeing him." Brittany responded lightly, but by this time they heard a throat clear at the front of the room. All three girls whipped their heads to the front to Mr. Schuster looking at them expectantly.

"Are you going to make it a habit of disrupting my class Miss Heart?"

"What? Oh no sir definitely not. I'm sorry." _What is his problem?_ Alex had never had a teacher dislike her and this attention was making her flustered. She saw Santana smirk behind her and then she leaned forward and began to talk to Mr. Schuster in quick Spanish.

"Ella sólo estaba pidiendo una pregunta, el Sr. Schu. Calma o todo el mundo se va a conseguir sospechosas. Está actuando raro. Respirar. Está actuando como entrenador Sylvester.(She was only asking me a question Mr. Schu. Calm down or everyone is going to get suspicious. You are acting weird. Breathe. You are acting like Coach Sylvester.)"

The entire class gasped at the same time. Wow, Santana was good. She had never seen a Slayer need to handle her watcher but Santana dealt with the situation it with ease. Alex looked around the classroom to see if anyone else understood the exchange but she seemed to be the only one. Everyone else had stupid looks on their faces, understanding that Mr. Schue had just got told off by a student, but no one seemed to register what had been said. Alex decided she should mirror them and waited for Mr. Schuster's reaction. _I guess Ohio was nothing like LA where Spanish is the practically the second official language._

Mr. Schuster absorbed Santana's warning, breathed in deeply and suddenly transformed into a different teacher. "I'm sorry Miss Heart, we got off to a bad start. If you have any questions please come ask me and I will help you. Now back to Spanish." By the end of the class, Alex could easily see why Mr. Schuster was one of the favorite teachers at McKinley. He cared about his students, and once again apologized to her at the end of class.

As soon as the bell rang, Alex got up to get her books together. She saw Santana rush to the front of the classroom. So she began to stall until she heard Brittany behind her.

"What class do you have next?"

"Ummm, History. American History."

"Oh me and San too! Want to walk with us."

"Yeah sure, let me just finish grabbing my stuff." _At least now I have an excuse to stay behind._

As Alex finished grabbing her things she noticed Mr. Schue and Santana begin talking to each other in low voices. On top of that they were speaking in rapid Spanish. _Now I get why Liam didn't want me to let on I was fluent_. Alex decided to listen in to see if she could learn anything. She noticed Mr. Schuster seemed a bit panicked. "Santana ¿está seguro de que luchó tres vampiros anoche? _(Santana are you sure you fought three vampires last night?)_ "

Santana rolled her eyes in response. "Sí. Yo estaba allí. Creo que recuerdo cuántos luché. ¿No? (Yes. I was there. I think I would remember how many I fought. Wouldn't you?)"

Schuster still looked uneasily. "Quince Vampiros está en las últimas dos semanas. Definitivamente hay algo les atraer aquí. (That's fifteen vampires in the last two weeks. There is definitely something attracting them here.)"

Alex, by this time, was waiting in the hall with Brittany, listening intently to the conversation. Brittany just looked bored. Santana continued, "Si bien su labor consiste en averiguar lo que es y es mi trabajo para luchar contra ella. Necesito llegar a la clase de historia. (Yeah well it is your job to figure out what that is and it is my job to fight it. I need to get to history class.)"

"I really hate when they do that." Alex snapped out of her eavesdropping to see Brittany looking at her.

"What? Talk in Spanish?" Alex motioned to Santana and Mr. Schuester and Brittany nodded back. Alex was surprised Brittany was kind of opening up to her.

"Yeah they do that when they don't want me to know what they are talking about. All it does is scare me more." Brittany looked a little sad.

"Why would it scare you? It can't be that bad can it?" _I mean I understand it's serious by why are you scared?_ Alex was confused. Brittany face went pale in response and the puzzle clicked in Alex's head. _Oh crap, she knows everything. She know Santana is a slayer._ Alex was amazed. So Brittany at least knew that Santana risked her life fighting deamons. How many other people was she going to need to watch herself with? Alex decided she was going to change the subject.

"I wish I understood Spanish. It's such a beautiful language. If it makes you feel better, I have no idea what they are saying either." Brittany's eyes lit up, and she smiled at Alex. At that moment Santana decided to walk out of the classroom. She looked at Brittany, smiled when she saw how hoppy she looked right at the moment and then turned to Alex, challenging her to explain why she was there. "We have history together so Brittany invited me to walk with you so I don't get lost again."

"Yeah, whatever." Santana turned and began to walk down the hall quickly. Brittany and Alex followed, and Alex realized even with Brittany liking her, it would take a lot more for the HBIC to like her, let alone trust her.


End file.
